Old Friends
by Dragonfruit112
Summary: Harlow and Amon used to be best friends, back when things were better. Back when Amon was still Noatak. Now, more than 10 years later, Harlow finds herself in Republic City in the middle of Amon's revolution. Little does she know who Amon really is. What'll happen once she finds out? (My first story :3)
1. Intro

**Uhh... ok... first story... This is so cheesy but I really don't care... This was ment for a friend... gonna be extremely OOC so if yah don't like, don't read... simple as that...**

* * *

"Noatak, hold on a thec!" A high, slurred voice sounded across the frozen tundra. A boy stopped running and turned around towards the voice. His hair was up in a ponytail with two hanging limply by his cheeks. He was wearing a blue parka with a furred hood.

"You gotta run faster, Harlow! You're supposed to be one of the fastest kids in the tribe!" He called back to the figure running towards him.

"Yeah, but I don't do well with disthtanth! We've been running forever! Where are we going anyway, Tok Tok?" Harlow said as she caught up to Noatak. She had black hair that was pulled up in low pigtails, her bangs fringed to cover her right eye. Both were an electric blue, like Noatak's. She also wore a blue parka, but had her hood up instead. Her hood had fake wolf ears on them.

Noatak sighed, "Can you stop with the Tok Tok thing? And its a secret ok?"

Harlow giggled, "Nope, I can hardly pronounth your name because of my mithing tooth, remember?" She smiled, revealing a missing front tooth.

Noatak rolled his eyes and turned, "Well, lets go, we're almost there!" They both started to run again and soon they were at the top of an ice hill. "Ok, so I was saving this place to show to my future little brother, but i think i can show you too.. Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

They both looked at each other and Harlow nodded, "I promith!" Noatak nodded and they both jumped over the hill. Harlow gave a surprised squeak at what she saw. It was a large clearing covered in ice. Ice sickles hung everywhere, giving the place a certain sparkle to it.

"OOOH! Tok Tok, ith tho pretty!" Harlow gasped, her eyes sparkling comically.

Noatak nodded, "Yeah, and there's something else i wanna show you too... This is a secret too alright?" After receiving a nod from the girl, Noatak slowly raised his hands. Harlow was confused for a second but suddenly an ice sickle unfroze and shakily flew over to hover in front of Noatak's hands. He looked to be concentrating hard as sweat made an appearance on his forehead.

"Tok Tok, you're a waterbender! Thath tho cool!" Harlow exclaimed. Noatak dropped the water and looked over at her with a smile. "And you're good at it too... All i can do ith thith.." She stopped a drop of water as it was sliding down a sickle. It started to float but it soon fell.

"Maybe i can teach you?" Noatak suggested.

Harlow looked brightly at him, "Yeah! And maybe this could be our secret meeting place?" Noatak nodded. Harlow squealed in delight, "Eeee! Friendth forever, Tok Tok!" Noatak rolled his eyes but still had a smile.


	2. Found Out

**Second chapter... yaaayyy... :( just a warning, im a tad anti social, so I don't have much experience with conversations so that's why I probably suck at writing them XD**

* * *

**It had been six years. Noatak's younger brother, Tarlock had been born and just turned six. Both Harlow and Noatak were nine. Neither had told anyone about their bending except Tarlock, who vowed to keep it secret as long as they taught him too, which was what they were going to do anyway. Suddenly a high pitched squeal broke through the peaceful morning that once was. The sound had come from Harlow, who was shivering in the snow in a tanktop. Her jacket was in Noatak's hands and he was smirking triumphantly. **

"Tok tok, give it back, please! It's cold out here!" She whined, wrapping her arms around her. She had stuck with her nick naming, calling Tarlock, Locky, mostly because she knew it got on Noatak's nerves. Noatak held her parka tightly in his hands.

"No, I think I'll keep it! Unless you can catch me!" He spun on his heel and ran the other direction. Harlow squeaked in protest and ran after him, gaining ground quickly. She bended some of the snow into water and made it surround one of Noatak's legs before freezing it. He stopped on the spot and looked down in surprise.

"Tok Tok, watch out!" Harlow yelled, not being able to slow down as she sprinted towards him. She rammed into him and they both tumbled down a hill. They landed at the bottom in a giant snowball. One look at eachother and they burst out laughing.

"Noatak..." A deep voice said from above them. Both kids looked up to see Noatak's dad at the top of the hill, looking down at them.

"Hiya!" Harlow said, waving at him. Something flashed in his eyes before he smiled and waved back.

"What is it dad? Something wrong?" Noatak asked with a hint of worry.

"May I speak to you for a moment? In private..." Noatak hesitated before nodding and climbing out of the snow. Before he left he turned back to Harlow and handed her her jacket.

Harlow looked at him with a frown, "What's wrong?"

Noatak shrugged, "I dunno... Meet me at our meeting place ok?"

"Promise you'll come?"

"Promise..." He ran up to his dad and they walked out of site. Harlow scrambled out of the snow and threw her jacket on before running a different way back to the northern water tribe. It took her awhile but finally she made it to her place and quietly walked in. She was met with a slap on the face which sent her tumbling to the floor. Clutching her stinging cheek, she looked up to see her angry father towering over her.

"Where were you?! Your mother had to cook lunch by herself today! You knew you were supposed to help!" He shouted. Harlow glanced behind him to see her mother walk down the hall with a blank look on her face. Though before she walked into the kitchen, she sent a glare towards the girl.

"I-i was out playing with my friends, daddy... I'm sorry.." She whispered, willing the tears in her eyes not to spill out.

"You better be here for dinner or else you're going to regret it, you runt!" Harlow quickly nodded before scrambling out the door. She sprinted all the way out of the tribe and across the tundra towards their meeting place. She heard voices up ahead and wiped away her tears. She climbed over the icy hill and jumped down into the frozen clearing. Noatak and Tarlock looked like they had just walked in as they turned around at her presence.

"Harlow, what's wrong?" Noatak asked, looking at the red mark on her cheek. She smiled at them.

"I fell, nothing too bad!"

Tarlock looked at her, "That doesn't look like you fell... It looks more like someone hit you.."

Harlow shook her head, "Why would someone hit me? Anyway, what did you dad want? Is something wrong?" Tarlock looked down.

Noatak sighed, "Somehow, our father managed to know that me and Tarlock are waterbenders... He's gonna teach us now..."

"What?! Why is he gonna teach you? You and Locky are good enough anyway!" Harlow exclaimed.

"I know... But it can't be too bad, right? I mean, what could go wrong? He's our dad," Tarlock said, getting a hesitant nod from his brother and a frown from Harlow.


	3. Leaving

**:I Boo... Im uploading these all in one day... hurray?**

* * *

**Five years had gone by. Noatak's and Tarlock's father had taken them on frequent hunting trips every full moon. He made them swear that they wouldn't tell anyone about whatever they did. But Noatak told Harlow anyway. Noatak had grown cold and detached from everyone but Harlow. They still remained as close as they did as kids. He now sat on a snowy overhang, overlooking the partly frozen sea below. Tarlock looked on from a distance with a worried look on his face. Suddenly a hand gently landed on his shoulder.**

"Locky what's the matter?" Harlow's now angel soft voice said from beside him. She still had on a knee length blue jacket that zipped down the middle, but her eared hood was down, revealing her black flowing hair that reached her shoulders. Her bangs were still fringed. Her skin was a pale white, much different than anyone else in the northern water tribe.

Tarlock looked up at her with a frown, "Noatak's been acting weird lately... He barely joins us for dinner anymore..."

Harlow glanced at the unmoving Noatak before smiling warmly back down at the eleven year old boy, "I'll go talk to him alright? You go back home.." Tarlock nodded before walking the other way. Harlow slowly walked towards Noatak. "Tok Tok?"

Noatak raised his head slightly and turned it towards her, his eyes dull, "Hey Harlow... Something wrong?" Harlow sat closely next to him, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"No, not really... But are you doing ok? Locky's getting worried... Is it the bloodbending?"

Noatak paused for a minute before sighing, "Maybe, i dunno... I've just been feeling really hollow lately... I hate the way our dad treats us now... He's forcing us to hurt innocent things. The look on Tarlock's face is hard enough when our father yells at him..."

Harlow looked at him, a frown settling on her white face, "So what are you gonna do about it?"

Noatak shrugged and glanced at her, "I don't know... I don't think there's anything i CAN do..."

Harlow leaned on his shoulder comfortingly, "No matter what happens you know I'll always be your friend right?"

"Yeah... Same goes for me..."

* * *

"You filthy disgrace! Get out now!" A booming voice yelled from inside a house. The door was thrust open and Harlow was shoved outside into the snow storm. She was wearing a light grey tank top and normal bleu pants along with her leather snow boots. She collapsed to the ground and didn't move. Her father glared at her from the house, "STAY OUTSIDE AND DON'T COME BACK TILL YOU'VE LEARNED YOUR LESSON, YOUNG LADY! We'd finally set you up with a nice man and you reject his marriage! What is wrong with you?!" The snow was falling so fast that she'd almost been covered. She didn't have the energy to move, even though she was shivering madly. Suddenly her father froze with a horrified expression on his face like he'd just seen a lion-whale charging straight for him. His body started to twitch in all sorts of directions until he finally collapsed, either unconscious or dead. Harlow felt her body being lifted into two arms as she was carried back into the house. Whoever was carrying her closed the door and did the same thing that they did to her father to her mother. Harlow's lips were purple and her eyes were drooping by the time the mystery person gently set her onto her bed. They wrapped her jacket around her as well as a few blankets and she started to warm up. Her skin was burning from the sudden change but it soon cooled down. She was still exhausted and her eyelids were still drooped. She felt a hand gently shake her and a muffled voice reach her ears. The voice started to clear and she vaguely recognized it.

"Harlow! Harlow, say something."

"Tok... Tok?" Harlow mumbled, slowly blinking her eyes to try and get rid of the teary blurriness. She heard a quiet sigh of relief before the bed sank down beside her.

"Yeah its me... How come you didn't tell me about your parents? Can't you trust me?" His voice almost sounded hurt.

Harlow felt a tear slide down her frozen cheek, "Of course i trust you Tok Tok... I just didn't want you to worry about me... You have enough troubles..." Her body was waking up now and her nerves started to wake up, making her ache.

Noatak chuckled, "Not anymore..." Harlow looked up at him.

"Whad'ya mean?"

Noatak frowned a little, "I ran off..."

Harlow jerked her head up in surprise, "You did? But what are you gonna do now?"

"I'm leaving.." At this Harlow jumped up, ignoring the protest of her aching body.

"L-leaving?! But, I thought you promised you'd always be there! How could you just leave me behind? I don't mean to be selfish or anything, but you promised! I can't imagine living here without someone like you.. Why would you just leave without me?"

"Because I'm not..."

Harlow wiped away the tears that were flowing down her face, "Huh?"

Noatak stood and walked over to her, "I'm taking you with me, obviously... I mean really, I knew you overreacted sometimes, but seriously..." Harlow smiled before tackling him in a hug.

"Ok! I'm sorry i started yelling!" Noatak rolled his eyes at her bipolarness and they both stood. Harlow threw on her jacket and packed a couple essential things before they set of running into the storm. Harlow glanced around and noticed that they weren't going anywhere in particular. '_Does this mean that Locki isn't coming?'_ She thought. She glanced at Noatak and saw the hard look on his face and decided that it must be for the best. She faintly heard someone call something in the distance but didn't take note of it. Instead she focused on running and soon they both had disappeared in the flurry.


	4. Job

***Hides in emo corner* I hope im not doing something wrong... : I dunno..**

* * *

'_Noatak? Hey, where'd you go? N-noatak?,' Harlow's scared voice said from the corner of the alleyway. She was so frightened that she didn't even say his annoying nickname. She whipped her head around until she saw his unconscious body laying sprawled out on the ground a good distance away from her. They'd been ambushed by some mysterious people and they'd been fairly outnumbered and outmatched. She felt someone suddenly gag her and wrap rope tightly around her. She bloodbended the person with her mind, just as Noatak had taught her, and the person collapsed. Suddenly someone struck the pressure point on her neck and she slumped forward. She wasn't unconscious, but instead her whole body was numb. Pressure points had some negative effect on her for some reason. The person threw her over their shoulder and started to walk away. Harlow squirmed around and tried as best she could in her numbed state to try and get away, but her attempts were futile. The gag had fallen from her mouth though as she was thrown into the back of a carriage. 'Noatak!' She yelled desperately as the carriage doors were slammed shut. 'NOATAK!'_

* * *

Harlow jerked awake from her nightmare that reminded her of that fateful day. That had been about seventeen years ago, and Harlow was now twenty seven. She'd searched every day for Noatak after she'd escaped the carriage. But when she'd gotten back, the alleyway was empty other than the dead men that they'd fought. The whole village was actually dead. Harlow figured that Noatak had done that in a fit of rage. Harlow yawned, snapping her out of her depressing memories. She crawled out of bed sluggishly and walked into her bathroom. She lived in a small apartment in Republic City. She'd been able to buy it once she'd gotten a small job bounty hunting. She hunted small prey but it was enough. After stepping in and out of the shower she threw on some black pants, leather skinned boots, a dark blue zip up jacket with her classic furred hood with ears, and black fingerless gloves. She brushed out her still fringed, shoulder length black hair and grabbed her leather satchel from the table. She stepped out and walked casually down the street. She lived in a middle class part of of Republic City so she was able to take a walk at any time of day without too much worry. She sighed as she let her mind wander and her feet take her to her job. '_I wonder how Noatak is holding up... I hope he's ok...'_Suddenly the image of her dear friend lying in a ditch, bloody and dead, flashed through her mind. She quickly shook it away and focussed on walking with a scowl on her face. She opened the door to her building and listened to the bell ring. "Yo, boss, I'm here..." She said, her voice ringing through the almost empty room. Something crashed from the back room and a middle aged man came walking out.

"Ah, Harlow! How was your morning so far?!" He said with a crooked smile. Harlow sighed.

"It's been normal, I guess... So, who is it today?" The man kept his smile and pulled out a picture of a old looking man.

"Saho Masakushi."

Harlow did a double take, "S-saho!? But he's really important! You said I would only be doing small people!" The man shrugged.

"Yeah, but you're my best bounty hunter! No one else would be able to get the job done and I've been itching to get him... Plus you'll get more pay for him..." He said with a persuading growl to his voice. Harlow paused for awhile, thinking it over.

"Alright, fine..." She sighed in defeat. The man smiled goofily.

"Wonderful!~ Today he's giving a speech to Republic City, so you can get him there!"

"You want the body right?"Yup! You know... The press has even given you a name..."

Harlow looked at him with an arched eyebrow, "Seriously? What is it?" The man pulled out a newspaper and showed it to her. On the front was a picture of an outlined figure on top of a building, the eyes seemingly glowing. The headline read, '**THE BLUE WOLF SPOTTED LAST NIGHT AFTER KILLING YET ANOTHER VICTIM!'** Harlow deadpanned, "The _Blue Wolf_? That's what they came up with? That's so cheesy!"

"I know right? But oh well... Go, get ready, the speech is probably starting already!" Harlow rolled her eyes and walked into another back room. She changed her shoes to black boots and stuffed the bottom of her pants into them. The soles had paw shapes on them so she wouldn't be tracked as easily, plus it was cool~. She put her hood up and put on a white mask. (The one that was worn i=by that Shaman guy in Shadow of the Colossus :D) Her looped earrings made a hollow clanking sound against the mask. She attached a white wolf tail onto the back of her pants. The point of wearing all these was to conceal her identity and also to take on the appearance of some sort of spirit. She jumped out of a back door and into an alley. Quickly she climbed up the wall and jumped onto the roof. She could hear cheering in the distance near City Hall and knew that was wear the speech was going to take place. Harlow jumped from roof to roof until she was on one that was overlooking the City Hall courtyard. It was currently filled with people and Saho was currently speaking into the microphone. Harlow crouched and quickly bended some snow from her right (It was winter at the time) and bended it towards her hand. She willed it into the shape of a throwing star and froze it. The sides were razor sharp and instantly cut her finger when she lightly tapped one of the edges. She looked up and paused for a moment and watched the crowd. They were all watching the man speaking with warm smiles on their faces. Her heart clenched as she imagined their reactions but soon pushed the feeling away. She quickly clicked her wrist and threw the iced weapon. It went through the front part of his throat and cut off whatever he was saying. People looked at him in confusion as to why he'd stopped for they didn't see the throwing star zip by. Suddenly blood sprayed from his neck and out in all directions. He gave a gurgling sound into the microphone from his blood covered mouth before collapsing, dead. The people in the crowd gasped and screamed, running the other directions in fear of their lives. '_Cowards...' _Harlow thought in disgust as she jumped, quick as lightning, down onto the platform. Blood was still flowing freely from the man's neck but that didn't stop her from hauling him onto her back and tying a rope around them both so she could use her hands without having to drop him. Metal benders surrounded her in defensive positions but she didn't care. She spun around and started to climb up one of the stone pillars. She crawled up it in a spiral as she dodged the metal wires shot out at her. She flipped up onto the roof and ran in a crouched down position. She jumped from roof to roof as an airship tried to keep up with her. She suddenly dived into an alleyway and disappeared from sight. Harlow was vaguely aware of the presence trying to follow her, so she quickly dumped the body into a slot that led to the basement of her job. It was there in case of emergencies. She spun around as someone slammed down behind her and was met with an interesting sight. A teenage watertribe looking girl was standing behind her with a furious look on her face. Her hair was up in a fashion that reminded Harlow of Noatak as a nine year old. She tilted her head towards the amusing girl in front of her.

"You're the Blue Wolf right? What makes you think you can just go around killing people?!" The girl said, her voice arrogant and confident. Harlow didn't respond as she quickly jumped and climbed up the wall, flipping and landing on the roof. The girl followed her with a surprising burst of fire and gave chase to Harlow. '_Watertribe clothing but bends fire... Ohohoh, could this possibly be the avatar? My lucky day, I hear she's worth a fortune...'_ Harlow kept running from roof to roof while dodging chunks of rock from the Avatar until she got onto a small roof. She suddenly spun around, surprising the Avatar for a second, and landed a hard punch right in the avatar's face. She flew backwards and hit the roof hard, getting up quickly but only to be kneed in the gut. Harlow quickly hit the Avatar's pressure points and the girl collapsed, still conscious, but unable to move. "How did you..? Are you working with Amon?!" The avatar exclaimed. '_Who's Amon?' _ Harlow thought, but disregarded the internal question. Maybe she should listen to Republic City's radio problems a little more... She slung the Avatar over her shoulders in a fireman's lift and stood, about to jump down into an alleyway when something struck her from behind. She flew forward and hit the roof hard, sliding over to the edge. The Avatar had fallen from her shoulders. Harlow sprung to her feet and faced the new enemy to see two boys about the Avatar's age. The earthbender that had hit her with a rock had run to the Avatar's side while the firebender was in a defensive stance, facing Harlow with a deadly glare. Harlow frowned, knowing she couldn't take them on without having to use her waterbending. She stood up straight and hesitated before falling backwards off the building and into the alleyway. But when the firebender looked over the edge, she was already out of sight.


	5. Fight

**rawr... :D btw... Her boss is gonna be a reference to someone from a different show... not totally but just his name and I guess(?) his personality... :3 Ugh... These characters are so OOC **

* * *

"Good job, Harlow, my dear!" Harlow's boss said as she came into the empty room from the back room. Her jacket was off and folded over her arms to hide the blood stains, revealing her white tanktop underneath and a bloody gash on her shoulder where the Avatar had got her with a rock. She had a blank look on her face, her eyes dull.

"Thanks, boss... See you tomorrow..." She mumbled and walked out of the building. She sighed as the cold wind blew into her, making her hair flow back. It didn't make her cold though... It wasn't as bad as the North Pole winds that she'd grown up to. She made her way slowly through the city, making her way to the park. She sat herself down on a bench near the center and sat there quietly listening to anything interesting. Really the loudest thing that came to her ears was a rat faced idiot with a megaphone ranting on about the tyranny of benders and something about a guy named Amon. '_Amon... I remember hearing that name from the Avatar earlier...' _ She thought. The man started saying that Amon was reaching to cleanse the world of bending so everyone would be equal. Harlow felt a pit begin to form in her stomach. '_That sounds like something Noatak would say...' _

"Hey, miss, are you ok?" A voice said from beside her. She glanced up and saw the very same earthbender that had saved the Avatar that morning with that firebender. She blinked at him before shrugging.

"Yeah, I'm ok..."

He sat down beside her, "You don't look ok... You look seriously depressed..."

Harlow smiled a bit, "I guess you could say I am..."

The kid smiled goofily before placing a hand on her back, "Maybe you need a little cheering up from Doctor Bolin and his trusty assistant, Pabu!" A fire ferret suddenly appeared from inside his shirt. Harlow suddenly winced in pain from where his hand was. He quickly took it off when he saw her expression. "Oh, i'm sorry! Did i hurt you? You know.. Sometimes i guess i don't know my own strength, i mean, being an earthbender and all," He said sheepishly, all in one breath. Harlow fought the urge to roll her eyes and instead smiled warmly at Bolin.

"No, I'm just a little sore there, is all... So can i help you with anything?" The grin on Bolin's face never left.

"No, no, i mean, i was just a little concerned is all. When you see a depressed looking lady alone on a park bench i guess..." He trailed off awkwardly. Harlow just gave him a blank stare. "Uh, hey, maybe you can come with me and my friends to get something to eat?" Harlow blinked in surprise at the question.

She sheepishly smiled, "Heh, sure, i guess i don't have anything else to do..."

"Great! My friends are right over there, lets go meet them!" He hastily grabbed Harlows lower arm and pulled her in the direction of two other teens. She internally winced at his touch but didn't show it. "Hey, Mako, Korra!" Bolin yelled, waving at them. Both looked up in surprise at Harlow. Mako sighed in annoyance.

"Bro, how many times to i have to tell you not to drag your fangirls into our personal life?"

"Hey, just this once ok? Besides, look where that got us with Korra!" Harlow pulled her arm out of Bolin's grip gently and shyly rubbed the back of her neck.

"Um, hi, my name's Harlow..."

Korra reached out her hand, "My names Korra." Harlow hesitantly shook her hand.

"Oh, the Avatar... Cool i guess..."

* * *

The group of four walked out of the restaurant, three of them talking and laughing happily while the fourth kept their distance a little.

"Hey, Harlow, why don't you put your jacket on? It's freezing out here," Bolin suggested.

Harlow shook her head, "Not for me. The Northern Watertribe's winds are a lot worse than this, plus my jacket's got a stain on it..." Korra looked at her with a smile.

"You're from the Northern Watertribe? That's awesome! Can you bend?" Harlow hesitated before waving her hand around in quick circular motions. She bended some of the water from the air and froze it into the shape of a knife. Korra and Bolin gaped at her while Mako had an eyebrow raised. "That... Was one of the coolest things I've seen so far... How'd you do that?!"

Harlow blushed a little and melted the ice dagger, letting the water drip onto the sidewalk, "I've been training non stop for almost all of the twenty seven years of my life... Plus i like to travel, so i picked up a lot of things."

Bolin's eyes grew the size of dinner plates, "You're TWENTY SEVEN?! You do NOT look that old! You look almost our age!"

Harlow nervously laughed, "Yup, i get that a lot, i guess..." Suddenly something buzzed in her back pocket. "Will you excuse me for a second?" She took out the Walky Talky and put it to her ear. "Yes?" Her boss's voice sounded from the other end.

"Heeyyy Harlow!~ I have another job for you! Can you do this one tonight?"

"Um, sure.. I'll be there in a bit, bye.." She turned it off and put it away before turning back to the teens. "Sorry guys, that was my boss, he wants me for something.. Talk to you guys later sometime?"

"Bye, Harlow!" They called as she made her way down the street. She opened the door to the building and walked in.

"Oi, boss, I'm here!"

"Oh wonderful! I'm terribly sorry for calling you in, but this couldn't wait!" He thrust a picture of a young woman into Harlow's face. The woman had her blonde hair up in a ponytail. "Now, before you go, let me warn you, I hear she's working as an Equalist..."

Harlow raised an eyebrow, "A what now?"

Her boss sighed, "Oh, that's right, i forgot you don't follow anything around here... Have you at least heard about Amon?" Harlow nodded and he continued, "The equalists are his henchman. They wear these fancy get ups with weird goggles and masks."

"How the hell am i supposed to know which is this one when they're wearing masks?!" Harlow growled in annoyance.

"I hear she has a big passion for ribbons. She probably is going to be wearing one!

"Ok, fine... You want the body?"

"Yup! Now, go and get ready!" He gently pushed Harlow into the back room, ignoring her protests. She sighed and took her gear out of her satchel. Before putting anything on, she raised up her tanktop and looked in a body mirror. The whole left lower side of her back was a purplish green color. Harlow groaned in annoyance and put on her things. After positioning everything in the right place, she jumped out the back door and climbed onto the roof. She crouched on a ledge and looked and listened for anything interesting. She heard a sudden commotion coming from her right and jumped across the roof. She kept jumping as the sound got closer and stopped as she was able to overlook what was happening. People in weird costumes that matched her boss's descriptions of Equalists were currently fighting some tough looking benders. '_Chi blockers?'_ She thought as she observed them hit certain pressure points on the benders. One chi blocker caught her eye as they knocked out a firebender. A blue ribbon was attached to their wrist. '_That must be her...'_ Harlow thought. She quickly formed a small, very narrow, ice knife in her hand and tensed her muscles. Just as they knocked out the final bender, Harlow jumped down and zipped past the unaware chi blockers closest to her. She sprinted up to Mrs. Ribbons and thrusted her ice weapon into the chi blocker's throat, right into the jugular. The woman gurgled, her expression hidden by her mask, and slumped over. Harlow let the dagger melt before throwing the woman over her shoulder and facing the other chi blockers. They all looked at her in surprise as they slowly crouched into defensive positions.

"The Blue Wolf..." One of them said. Harlow's eye twitched beneath her mask at the stupid name.

"Interesting..." A deep voice said from behind the chi blockers. A figure slowly walked out of the shadows and revealed itself to be that Amon dude that Harlow'd heard about. He walked forward with his hands behind his back in a casual yet superior stance. Something about his voice reminded Harlow of something, though she couldn't place it. She didn't move a muscle as Amon stopped in front of the equalists.

"What should we do Amon?" Another one asked.

"Get them... Lets see what they're made of.." Harlow quickly jumped from wall to wall in order to get up to the roof, for she couldn't climb because one arm was holding her prize. She heard racing footsteps behind her and knew they were following her. She raced across the tops of buildings as fast as she could in hopes of outrunning them, but they kept up with her. Suddenly an electric shock was sent through her body and she tripped. She quickly stood and spun around to face the equalists. One had a glove with an electric light shining in the middle. She dropped the body at the corner of the roof and pulled out an actual knife that she only used for emergencies. They raced towards her and she spun around them. One hit a pressure point on her arm and it tingled for a second before returning to normal. She kicked out at them and sent one flying back. Harlow grabbed another's head and threw them across the roof. She lashed out at the other two with her knife and they jumped back just in time. One hit her outstretched arm on a pressure point but this time nothing happened, much to their surprise. She was about to stab one when suddenly the one with the glove slammed in right into her mask. She was sent flying back through the air, her mask flying off in the process, and slammed face first into the roof. She skidded to a stop and didn't dare move until the electricity died down. She groaned in pain and slowly hauled up her upper body with her arms. She felt horrible and ached all over. Her bangs hung limply in front of her eyes in a crazed fashion. She turned towards the equalists in time to see Amon standing on the other side, the two standing equalists slowly advancing towards her. Something snapped. With an inhuman yell she bloodbended them with her mind, even the ones that were unconscious. They instantly fell to the ground in pain and twitched as she controlled them. Amon resisted but looked to be having trouble standing as he slowly advanced towards her. Her vision was getting blurry now and she tried to blink it away. She lunged up at Amon and aimed a bone crunching punch at his face, but he caught it. She struggled against him as she saw his eyes reflect something close to astonishment. She heard a faint whisper come from him. "Harlow... Just what did they do to you?" '_How the hell does he know my name?' _ Harlow thought suspiciously. Suddenly something slammed into the side of her and she lost concentration with her bloodbending. She fell to the ground and glared at the metalbender on the other roof that had hit her with a metal wire. Her side was now heavily bleeding. Quickly she snatched up her mask and put it on, thank goodness he didn't see her face, and threw the woman's body back over her shoulder. She glanced once more to where Amon was standing in the shadows before jumping down into an alleyway.

* * *

**Harlow stumbled into the building of her job and slammed the door behind her. Her boss peaked his head into the room.**

"Oh, Harlow, you're baaack!~ Harlow?" She hardly heard him as she dropped the woman's body and leaned up against the wall. She'd covered her side wound with her hand and grimaced in pain. "You ok?" Her boss asked as he picked up the woman's body.

"Yeah, just a bit sore is all..." She said in a strained voice. She took off her gear and put them away before stumbling outside. The sudden cold air stung her wounds and made her wince. She slowly made her way down her empty street. A trail of blood was following her. The street lights made it seem like day if it werent for the black sky. She heard footsteps coming near her but didn't mind them.

"Hey, Harlow? You doing ok?" The sound of her boss's voice said from behind her. She suddenly fell to the ground, half conscious. Her eyelids drooped and all she wanted to do was sleep. "Oh, deary me..." Her boss said in a goofy tone as he picked Harlow up, bridal style. Harlow tried to say something but it just came out as a muffled noise. Her boss glanced down at her as he walked somewhat quickly back towards his building. "Make sure you stay awake for me, okkk?~" But Harlow hadn't heard it, for she'd finally welcomed the comforting darkness of unconsciousness. She heard her boss mumble, "Dammit Harlow..." and felt his pace quicken slightly before she fell unconscious.


	6. Tarlock?

**Sorry for the wait (dunno who i'm even talking to XD) i've been kinda busy... i tried continuing this week, but we had a huge snowstorm and it knocked out my power until this morning :I... :P harharhar BTW: if yah don't know who her boss is based off of, google his name... :D PLUS! before anyone in the future who tries to start hating and says 'uuuuuuuuuh, amon and tarlock are NOT twenty seven and younger, duuuurrrrrr'... I KNOW! amon was forty when he died. I'm changing this story up a tad kaykeydokey? cool... READ DARN U, READ!**

* * *

****

Harlow slowly opened her eyes as she woke up, though she quickly shut them because some extremely bright light was being shined on her. She didn't remember leaving her lights on before she went to bed. Actually, she didn't even remember going to sleep at all. She groaned as she felt a small pain spike up in the side of her chest and her back. She tried opening her eyes again, even slower this time, and she soon found out that there wasn't even a light in the room. It was just the sunlight coming in through the window. Not her window though. Her eyes traveled around the room and she didn't recognize anything. The walls were a simple grey and she was laying on a soft bed, the only furniture in the room other than a chair beside it. Suddenly she heard the loud clunks of her boss's wooden sandals on the floor. He opened her door and peaked his head in.  
"OOH~ Harlow, seems you're finally awake!" He said in his goofy voice as he walked into the room. He was wearing his long green coat with a matching green and white bucket hat, his shaggy blonde hair underneath.  
"Boss? What are you doing? Where am i?"  
"Hey, hey, one question at a time please. You're in a spare room of mine. And please, call me by my real name while you're not on the job.. It's too professional.~" He explained, pulling out a fan from NOWHERE and waving it in front of his face.  
"Uh... Ok, Kisuke Urahara.." Harlow deadpanned. She winced as she sat up, a stinging pain flashing from her side. Kisuke sat on the chair by her bed.  
"Be careful getting up, you've got some pretty nasty wounds on yah.."  
Harlow leaned up against the wall the bed was against, "How long have i been out?"  
Kisuke smiled sheepishly, "About three days..." Harlow choked on the air she gasped.  
"THREE DAYS!? You've gotta be kidding me! I haven't done work for that long? Well... Actually... I guess that could be a good thing... I do need to lay low... I've been too active lately..." Kisuke suddenly interrupted her from her thoughts.  
"About that... When you collapsed... You kind of fell on your bag... And shattered your mask..." He blinked at Harlow's horrified look. "Oh! But don't worry! I had another made for you! Plus with an add on~" He walked over to the other side of the room and opened a hidden closet. There he pulled out a mask look-alike to her old one, but this time, it had white fur attached to the top. the fur flowed down from it and also had two, red, porcelain ears coming from the top. **(A/N: Princess Mononoke reference... :x)**  
"Uh... Thanks I guess, Kisuke... But why the sudden generosity?" Harlow asked, stretching to force out the ache in her body. Kisuke sighed.  
"I've been thinking... I've been in this job for awhile now... I'm retiring..."  
Harlow frowned, "You are, huh? I kinda expected that... You seem to be getting a little old these days.." Kisuke pouted childishly. Harlow decided to torture him further. "In fact, I think i even see a couple grey hairs..."  
Kisuke was instantly at a nearby mirror looking at his blonde hair, "Seriously?! Oh no~!" Harlow laughed and stood, putting her new things in her bag. She walked over to the door and turned to look once more at Kisuke.  
"Well, maybe see you 'round?" She asked, forcing her voice not to crack. Her boss smiled goofily.  
"Maybe, who knows~? Though if you need anything, try and find me! It shouldn't be too hard..."

* * *

Harlow sighed as she walked down the street. Her wounds were getting better, but they stung from time to time, not that she really cared. Her last meeting with her boss was almost four days ago, and tonight she was scheduled for another assassination. She'd gotten a letter in the mail from one of her 'fans' with a request. The money would be sent in after the death was publicly reported. Suddenly Harlow heard her name being called somewhere in front of her.  
"Hey, Harlow!" Korra yelled, running towards her with Bolin behind her and Mako walking farther behind. Harlow stopped and let the trio come up to her. Though Korra didn't stop there. She ran up to Harlow and picked her up the tightest hug Harlow'd ever felt. Her wounds screamed in protest and she hissed.  
"K-korra, PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!" She shouted in protest, surprising the teens. Korra set her down and she hunched over, holding her abdomen as it throbbed.  
"Hey, you ok?" Bolin asked, his voice full of worry.  
"Ugh, yeah... My wounds are just still healing... So I've gotta be kinda gentle.." Harlow responded, straightening up as the pain subsided.  
"Wounds? How'd you get wounds?" Mako asked, his arms crossed.  
"Never mind that, I can help you with your wounds. I learned healing from the best. Why don't you come back to my place so i can heal you?" Korra asked, frowning at Harlow.  
"Yeah, sure I guess..."

* * *

Harlow sighed in relief when the aching pain from her back wound vanished. Korra was healing her in her room while Mako and Bolin sat nearby.  
"So you were mugged?" Bolin asked, receiving a nod from Harlow.  
"Did any of your things get taken?" Korra wondered.  
"No not taken, but broken... Though I replaced them already, so its all taken care of.." She responded, straightening up after Korra finished. Korra blinked and ran a hand over the scar on Harlow's shoulder. Her eyes slightly narrowed.  
"Where'd you get this one from?"  
Harlow turned her head to look at the scar, her expression not changing the slightest to reveal anything, "I got into a conflict with an earthbender a while back... They caught me with a rock, but as you can see, it's healed now..." Korra nodded in understanding and let Harlow shrug on her jacket. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. A tall guy with an arrow on his head walked in, this airbender garb flowing behind him.  
"Oh, hey, Tenzin..." Korra said, her voice a little distracted sounding.  
"Hello Korra, Bolin, Mako," He looked down at Harlow. "Who's this?"  
Harlow held out her hand, "My name is Harlow. It's nice to meet you Tenzin..." He shook her hand and turned back to Korra.  
"I came to tell you that Councilman Tarlock has sent another request for you. His messenger is waiting outside now." Harlow's whole world froze. She stared wide eyed at Tenzin. 'Tarlock? Could it... be?' She blinked when a hand was waved in front of her face. Bolin looked at her and she realized that it was only her and the brothers in the room now.  
"Hey, Harlow, you ok? You look even paler than you normally are," The earthbender mused.  
Harlow smiled warmly at him, "Yes, i'm fine, don't worry. I was just remembering something that i'd forgotten lately." They walked out of the small house and into the main courtyard, where they saw Korra speaking with some squeaky voiced hermafrodite person. Korra sighed out something and the person bowed and left.  
"Who was that?" Harlow asked, the three of them walking up to the avatar.  
"Tarlock's messenger guy who keeps giving me things from him. He wants me on his task force to get Amon, but i keep refusing..." Korra fumed. The two brothers inched away from the angry avatar.  
"Well, girls, we gotta go... Catcha later," Mako said, dragging his brother away, leaving the two waterbenders alone.  
"So, Harlow. Korra tells me you're an amazing waterbender," Tenzin said behind them, surprising both of them and making them spin around to face him. Harlow rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.  
"Well, 'amazing' is kind of exaggerating it a little."  
Korra playfully pushed her shoulder, "Oh common, stop being so modest! Show him that knife thing you showed us!" Harlow hesitated before sighing. Flicking her wrist a couple times, she summoned water from the air and froze it into a delicately detailed knife. She held it out to Tenzin and he took it gently with awe.  
"Wow, you are very talented..." He mumbled. Harlow smiled with a slight blush.  
"Thank you, Tenzin."  
He nodded and turned back to Korra, "You should start to get ready. That party is going to begin soon."  
Korra groaned in displeasure, "Man, this is going to really suck..." Tenzin's expression softened slightly before hardening again.  
"If you like, you may bring Harlow."  
Korra brightened up, "Really?!" She turned to Harlow, "Is that ok with you? Can you come with me to Tarlock's stupid party?"  
Harlow smiled warmly and nodded, "Of course, I'd love to."  
"That's awesome! I owe you BIG TIME, Harlow."  
"No its fine.. I'll meet you outside City Hall by sundown ok?"


	7. Captured

**RAWRARWAREARREWAREAREWAREAWR EAR... lol... rear...XD **

* * *

****  
Harlow sighed contently as she let the hot water of her shower run over her. She had enough time before the party that she was able to take her time getting ready. Though she was anxious to see how Tarlock was doing. 'How will he react to seeing me? Will he remember?' A million questions buzzed through her mind but she pushed them out as she reached out of her shower and turned up the radio. She let the classical music echo around her bathroom as she stepped out of the warm watery heaven. Drying off her body, she wrapped a towel around herself and shook out her hair. Stepping into her room she took out one of her most fancy outfits. A knee length black dress with pockets and a turtleneck but no sleeves. She slipped on black elbow length fingerless gloves to go with it along with it. She then put on some black flats and sat down on her bed. After painting her fingernails a dark purple she put on a matching dark purple gem necklace along with matching dangling earrings. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. 'What should i do with my hair?' She mentally mused. She tried putting it up into a ponytail but her hair was too short. Pigtails wouldn't work either. She childishly pouted and shrugged. Grabbing a black satchel she walked out into the street. She ignored the stares as she made her way down the street and towards City Hall. Once there, she sat on a bench nearby and waited. She didn't have to wait long before she heard Korra calling her name. 'Is this how she's always gonna greet me?' Harlow wondered, a vein pulsing in her head. She smiled warmly and stood as Korra, Tenzin, and his kids walked up towards her.  
"You look good Korra. You too Tenzin," Harlow said, dipping her head a little towards the airbender. Korra smiled at her, her blue eyes gleaming happily.  
"Not as good as you. Dang Harlow you look really cool!" Korra complemented. Harlow blinked in surprise when Milo sniffed her.  
"You smell good, lady!" He yelled, smiling up at her. Korra sniffed her too.  
"Yeah,now that you mention it, you do. You smell like vanilla and pie crust..." Harlow sheepishly laughed.  
"Thanks I guess..."  
Tenzin ushered them forwards, "C'mon you two, we can't be late.

* * *

It was packed. Harlow was definitely uncomfortable with the big crowd inside. She felt suffocated just standing there next to Korra. Mako suddenly walked up, looking very sophisticated, holding the hand of some prissy looking girl. She saw Korra frown out of the corner of her eye but replace it with a friendly smile.  
"Hey Mako, Asami. How are you guys doing?" Korra asked.  
"We're fine, thanks. Are you having fun at the party?" Asami asked, her voice smooth and nice but for some reason it grated on Harlow's nerves, though she didn't show it.  
"Well, kind of... I'd rather not be here... Oh, Asami, this is Harlow, a friend of ours," Korra said, introducing her. Harlow shook Asami's hand with a light smile.  
"Hi, Asami..." She said, though her mind was elsewhere when she spotted someone walking towards them. Mako and Asami walked off to do whatever as Tarlock stopped in front of them.  
"Hello, Avatar Korra. So nice of you to come!" He said, smiling weirdly down at her. Harlow's throat tightened. He didn't seem like his younger self at all. Korra obviously didn't feel comfortable around him at all, for she shifted closer to Harlow.  
"Yeah, I was hoping that it would stop you pestering me 24\7 to join your stupid task force!" She grumbled. Tarlock suddenly glanced at her, his eyes slightly widening. He held his hand out.  
"Hello, I am councilman Tarlock."  
Harlow hesitated a second before shaking his hand also, "Nice to meet you... My name is Harlow..."  
Tarlock's eyes were a little bigger now, "Harlow... Is it really.. You?"  
Korra looked at them both, "Did you guys know each other?"  
Harlow suddenly felt herself to be lightheaded, "Yes... Very long ago... Korra, if you'll excuse me, i think i might turn in early. I think you can handle the rest of the night by yourself." She walked past them as was at the door when a hand grabbed her arm. Turning around she saw a frowning Tarlock.  
"Harlow... Where did you go?" He asked, but Harlow just shook her head and yanked her arm away. She walked outside and as soon as she was off the stairs she sprinted back to her apartment. Once inside, she ripped off her jewelry and clothes. Quickly she changed into some simple black short shorts and a white tank top before sitting on her bed. She sat slouched over staring numbly at the ground. Seeing Tarlock must've just been too much for her to bear after all these years. She sighed as she calmed down and lied back on her bed and settled for staring at the ceiling. She started to doze off when suddenly she heard a thump near her window. Bolting up she saw gleaming eyes in the darkness of her home. She flicked on a light and her eyes widened when she saw three equalists standing at the edge of her room. Springing up, she bended water from the air and froze it into the shape of a sword. She bolted forward and the fight began. Swinging her sword at one, she jumped up and landed a kick on another's unexpected chest. The first one dodged her sword and tried to numb her arm, but was once again unsuccessful. Harlow grunted as the third one managed to kick her in her chest, throwing her against the far wall. She went limp and pretended to be unconcious as the two able equalists advanced towards her.  
"Capture successful. Get her and bring her back to Amon." One said, assuming she was unconscious. 'Why would Amon want me?' She wondered, but dismissed it for the moment. Suddenly she sprang up, surprising the two in front of her, and slashed her sword across the closer one's chest. Blood spewed out of him as he collapsed. She turned to the other one and glared at them.  
"Get your comrades and leave if you want me to spare your life," She growled, and mentally smirked as the person scrambled to grab the others and leap out of the window. Harlow sighed and let her sword melt. Slowly she crawled back into bed and fell into a light sleep, staying ready for another attack if necessary.

* * *

Harlow groggily woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door.  
"Coming..." She mumbled at whoever it was as she pushed herself up and shuffling to her front door. Swinging it open, she was surprised to see Bolin standing there.  
"Hey, Harlow!" He said, waving happily.  
Harlow smiled tiredly and cracked her neck, "Hi Bolin... What're you doing here?"  
"Well, Korra said you kinda rushed off last night at the party and was worried, so I came to see if you were ok for her, yeah..." Harlow sighed. 'Yeah right, you were worried yourself...' She knew a crush when she saw one.  
"Yeah i'm fine. I was just feeling a tad under the weather was all, so I went home." Suddenly a thought struck her. "If you don't mind me asking... How did you know where I lived?"  
Bolin blink in surprise and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I had Pabu follow your scent." Said fire ferret popped up from his shirt.  
"Ah, ok. Well, thanks for checking on me, but i'm fine. I'm gonna go get ready for the day now, so see you sometime later, Bolin," She said, closing the door. After taking a quick shower, she changed into a knee length black and purple skirt with a black turtleneck shirt that's sleeves went to her knuckles. She slid on dark grey leggings and black shoes to go with them. She stepped outside and was met with a blast of cold air. Looking up, Harlow saw dark snow clouds were covering the sky, promising a snow storm later that day. She walked down the street and thought about what she was going to do, since she no longer had her job to pass the time. She walked into the park and walked around for awhile before she found herself in the middle circle of the park. That weasel faced guy was still ranting. 'Will he ever stop?' She walked up to the stand and looked up at him. "Excuse me, sir? Can i ask why you keep telling people about Amon?" She asked.  
Them man jumped when she spoke, and glared down at her, "I bet you'd like to know, huh BENDER!?"  
Harlow frowned, faking a sad expression, "Actually, i'm not a bender. I thought that would be kind of obvious considering that i'm talking to you now," She lied. The man blinked.  
"Oh... Then you should know that Amon is off to equalize the world! He's ridding the world of benders once and for all!" And there he's off ranting again. Harlow turned and walked out of the park. She noticed little tiny flakes of snow falling here and there as she walked towards the shore. She stopped at a railing and looked out into the water. Harlow's heart clenched as she watched the snow fall, bringing distance memories of her childhood which were now starting to blur. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Her face clenched up as salty tears streamed down it. She screamed as she slashed at the water, causing waves to crash up everywhere. Burying her face in her hands, she cried for god knows how long until she couldn't cry anymore. Her eyes stung and her face was red, and now she had a small headache. Head down, she made her way back to her apartment to get ready for her assassination mission. Putting on her new gear, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked even more like some sort of wolf/human spirit now. 'Thanks Kisuke...' Sneaking out a back door, she looked at the picture of the man she was supposed to get. Some dude who worked for the police. Memorizing his face, she sprung up onto the roof and looked around. The snow was starting to pick up and collect on the ground. Jumping from roof to roof, she quickly made her way to the police station, expecting her prize to be there. She stopped on the station roof and crawled over onto the edge, overlooking the entrance and courtyard. There she saw a group of metalbenders just getting out of a truck. She looked at the picture one last time to make sure. There he was. He was opening the back of the truck where about five criminals were sitting. She bended and froze a small dart and let willed it to float above her hand as she watched. She waited until the criminals were out of the truck before flicking the dart at him. Suddenly he looked in her direction.  
"THERE SHE IS!" He shouted, willing metal wires at her. 'Dammit, i was set up...' She thought in anger. She sprung across the roof to dodge the wires as they whipped past her. She growled as she jumped off the roof and landed in front of the police. She was angry, and she was still gonna finish her mission, fake or not. Suddenly she found herself surrounded by more metalbenders. Clenching her fists, she attacked the closest. Jumping up, she grabbed her emergency knife from her back pocket and slashed at the man. He jumped backwards and Harlow had to quickly dodge an assault by other metal wires. Now on the ground, she spun around and tripped three of the police, knocking them out as they hit the ground. Jumping on her feet, she gave them little time before she'd jumped up into the air again. She landed a punch on one, though a wire caught the side of her neck. The metalbender fell to the ground, unconcious. Harlow's eyes landed on her target, near the back. She jumped over the surprised police and behind the man.  
"It's over... You shouldn't underestimate me..." She whispered to him. She didn't wait for a reaction before she plunged her knife into his back. She let him fall and hightailed it outta there. She could hear the sounds of metal behind her and knew the remaining metalbenders were chasing her. She crawled up the outside wall and flipped up onto the building roof. She sprinted and jumped from roof to roof until she started to pant. 'I gotta fight them... Dammit..' She mentally cursed, spinning around and facing the group. She crouched down and gripped her knife tighter as the metalbenders readied themselves. Suddenly the sound of an airship rung above them, making Harlow look up in surprise. The police took her moment of distraction to their advantage and whipped their wires around her multiple times. Harlow gasped as she fell to the ground. She squirmed around like a trapped animal in an attempt to escape. They advanced towards her and all she could do was glare at them from under her mask. One reached down towards her.  
"Let's see who you really are, Blue Wolf..." Suddenly they were knocked away by blurred figures. About five people stood in front of her, waving around weird ropes and wearing electric gloves. 'Equalists?! What the heck are they doing here?!' Harlow thought in disbelief. The wires restricting her were suddenly loosened and she sprang up, only to go completely numb when someone stuck a pressure point in her neck, aiming to knock her out. She glared at the equalist who hit her and was about to pick her up.  
"Don't touch me!" She growled, making the equalist pause for a moment before lugging her over their shoulder anyway.  
"Lets go!" They yelled at the others who were currently pushing back the metalbenders. Harlow groaned in annoyance as they jumped down into an alleyway, causing her captor's shoulder to jam into her stomach.

* * *

Harlow bared her teeth at the nurse who was trying to treat her neck wound. The equalists had taken her to one of their bases and forced her to take off her mask and fur headdress, heaven knows why. She'd sat in the room they'd thrown her in for almost an hour until finally a nurse had come in, who was now currently trying, and failing, to treat Harlow's wounds. Harlow hissed and leaned away from the woman as she again tried to clean it with a wet cloth.  
"Please, if you don't let me clean it, its going to get infected! So just let me clean it already!" The nurse pleaded, obviously aggravated.  
Harlow glared at her with all the anger she could muster, "NO. Obviously you don't get what i'm saying! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She snapped. The nurse sighed in mock defeat and Harlow glared at the wall in front of them. 'Hopefully she'll stop now...' She thought, but was contradicted when the nurse suddenly tackled her to the ground. Harlow's metal handcuffs jangled around on the metal floor as she tried to get out of the woman's grip. "LET ME GO, YOU IDIOT! DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU!" She screamed as the nurse quickly started to clean her neck wound.  
"I don't think that's possible in this dry room without water. Plus your hands are restricted at the moment so i think i'm safe..."  
"Well, you thought wrong..." Harlow growled, bloodbending the nurse off her and slamming her into the wall. She slid down onto the floor and coughed and sputtered. Harlow shakily stood up and glared at her. "Touch me again, and i WILL kill you!" The nurse just huffed, fixed her hair, and stormed out of the room. She slammed the door behind her and Harlow's shoulders sagged as she heard the lock. She crawled onto the small bed in the room and sat up against the wall, her knees up to her chest. She starred dully at the floor. 'What's going to happen now?'****


	8. Confrontation

**ugh.. sorry for the wait... ive been sick... still am but i figured i need to get working on this before i start to forget... that happens sometimes :/ hope i fixed it alright...**

* * *

Harlow shoved the food away from her as she ate in her dusty old room. She'd been here for a day and a half and she was just about ready to give the equalists a piece of her mind. They gave her food, which was ok but to her it was inedible, for she spit it out whenever she tried it. They always kept a watch on her, and they even watched when she slept, which was more creepy that she could ever imagine. She sighed and layed down on her bed, just staring up at the metal ceiling. 'How am i gonna get out?' She thought. Sure, she could just make a break for it and bloodbend every equalist that pops up. But with the risk of injuries, who was gonna help heal her? She didn't know how and Kisuke was no longer around. And she couldn't ask the Avatar anymore, because what excuse was she gonna use this time? Plus she probably already suspected something by the way she and Tenzin were acting last time she was getting healed. She looked over at the door before jumping up and going over to it. Through the little slot she could see her equalist guard standing outside in the hallway.

"Oi, equalist!" She shouted, but the guard didn't answer. 'Fine then be that way...' She mentally grumbled and sat back on the bed, fiddling with her fingers and trying to think of something to do. Suddenly a thought struck her. 'Why haven't they taken my bending yet? Surely that's why they brought me here, why else?' All her thinking was giving her a headache. 'Well, i don't know much about how Amon works, i only heard that he takes bending... Maybe he likes to make them wait to torture them? GAAH!' She hissed in annoyance as her headache got worse with the more thinking she did. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from the hallway, stopping at her door. She heard a few muffled words before more footsteps. 'Probably just switching guards...' Harlow thought. Suddenly the door swung open and in walked a tall figure.

"Hello, Harlow," Amon said, his voice just as smooth and rugged as Harlow remembered from their last encounter. And still, Harlow couldn't shake the sense of familiarity from it, and it was bugging her.

"Amon... Come to take my bending?" She growled, glaring at him as the door closed and locked again. He stood there for a moment before casually leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. As casual as it was, he still radiated superiority and Harlow knew not to challenge him at the moment. "Well?" Harlow prodded, getting impatient.

"No, I'm not going to take your bending..."

Harlow blinked in surprise, "Eh? But Why?" She was confused. 'What is he gonna torture me more and make me wait?'

"Well why in the world would i do that?" He asked, and Harlow growled in annoyance at the slight amusement in his voice.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe because THATS WHAT YOU DO?!" She shouted. Each passing minute was getting more annoying, and she was getting more impatient. 'What does he want?!'

"Yes, thats what I do... But why would i do that to you, Harlow?" He literally purred, his voice echoing around the room. Harlow narrowed her eyes at him. Something wasn't quite right here, but she couldn't put her finger on it. That nagging from the familiarness was getting bigger now.

"Just.. Who are you?" She asked.

"All in good time Harlow..."

Harlow growled in frustration and stood, glaring at him, "What do you want from me?! Why keep me here?! Why not take my bending?!"

Amon stood up fully, no longer leaning against the wall, "I have an offer to propose. You see, we share a similar perspectives. Though you are a bender, you still go after them."

"Well obviously, its my job you idiot. I'm a bounty hunter!" Harlow shouted, clenching her fists.

"If you work with my equalists, i won't take your bending," Amon said, as if Harlow hadn't said anything.

"Yeah right! Like i'd ever work for you!" Harlow tried to bloodbend him with her mind, having heard enough nonsense, but nothing happened, just like last time. Her eyes widened. But her moment of surprise was cut short as she rushed forward, aiming a punch at amon's face, or.. mask.. He dodged and hit a pressure point on her neck, making her go numb and collapse. She glared at the man as he opened the door and paused.

"My offer still stands. Until you accept, you will be kept here..." And he walked out. Harlow was left lying on the metal ground to think until her body woke up again. She decided to take this time to get some sleep, for she might need it later. But a thought crossed her mind. 'He didn't say if i didn't accept, he would take my bending...' Though she dismissed the thought, considering it to be up for assumption.


End file.
